Ex Cowgirl Gabriella In Love With Troy
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella use to be a cowgirl, but she is glad she gave it up. Now she goes to East High School and there she falls in love with Troy Bolton with the really blue eyes. She also is best friends with Sharpay and Taylor. Will Gabriella end up having Troy as her boyfriend and her being his girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella was the new girl at the East High School. She had just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico which she was happy about. She did once in a while missed being a cowgirl but she was glad she wasn't a cowgirl anymore. Well that day at school she was on her way to her locker when she bump into a guy with really blue eyes. She told the blue eye boy she was sorry for bumping into him. Troy said it was alright. Oh by the way my name is Troy and what is yours. She told Troy her name was Gabriella. At lunch time she was sitting at table not far from the table that Troy was sitting at with his friends. Gabriella kept looking at Troy every once in awhile and then she would look away from him. Troy kept looking at Gabriella everytime she was not looking his way. After school Gabriella went home to do her homework and she could not stop thinking about Troy. What she did not know was Troy was her next door neighbor. Her mom was on a buisness trip for two weeks and so she was home alone.**

**The next day at school she was at her locker and some guys from the football team started picking on her and hitting her real hard. No one tried to stop the football players from beating her up. That day she did not see Troy at all. When school got out that day Sharpay came up to her and ask her if she was alright and that she would be her friend and be there for her. Gabriella said she was okey now and ask Sharpay if they could go to the mall and do some shopping together. Sharpay was amazed and really like Gabriella alot and so she told her sure lets go. When they got to her car in the parking lot, Gabriella told Sharpay she like her car and Sharpay said thanks.**

**So Sharpay and her went to the mall shopping and she told Sharpay that she really likes Troy and wants to be his girlfriend too. Sharpay was like wow and she told her that i am going to help you get with him because you two would be a cute couple. Sharpay ask Gabriella if she wanted to spend the night at her house and Gabriella took her offer. Gabriella told Sharpay that she is a amazing friend. Sharpay told Gabriella that she was a good friend too.**

**Sharpay told Gabriella about liking Zeke alot. Sharpay ask Gabriella to help her get with Zeke and Gabriella said she would love to help her. Gabriella told Sharpay she should leave notes for Zeke in is locker but sign them from your secret admirer. Sharpay told Gabriella she should do the same thing for Troy too.**

**So the next day at school Gabriella and Sharpay had wrote the love notes for the two guys they want as their boyfriends. So before they went to lunch they first went to Zekes locker and Sharpay slip the love note in Zekes locker and then they went to Troys locker and Gabriella slip her love note in Troy's locker. When they slip the love notes in these guys lockers they made sure no one was around to see them doing this. Then Gabriella and Sharpay went to lunch.**

**After lunch they went to their lockers to get books for there next class. Meanwhile Troy went to his locker and found the love note that was left for him. Zeke went to his locker and found the love note that was left for him. Troy went and read his love note and saw it was sign your secret admirer. Zeke read his love note too and saw it said from your secret admirer. Both Troy and Zeke did not know who gave them those love notes.**

**PLEASE REVEIW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella and Sharpay continue to leave love notes to Troy and Zeke each day in their lockers. Troy and Zeke could not figure out who their secret admirors were. So after school Troy and Zeke went to Chad, Ryan and Jason about the love notes they have been finding in their lockers. Chad says so you two have secret admirors huh. Troy and Zeke said to Chad yup and we do not know who it is.**

**After school Gabriella and Sharpay decided to invite Taylor to come with them. Taylor except the invite from them. They went to the mall to do a little bit of shopping and then they went to Sharpay's house. They got to know Taylor really well that day and she became their best friend. That day Taylor told Gabriella and Sharpay that she likes Chad alot and wish he was her boyfriend. Sharpay told Taylor she wants to be Zeke's girlfriend and Gabriella told Taylor she wants to be Troy's girlfriend. So Gabriella and Sharpay told Taylor that she should leave love notes in Chad's locker but sign them saying from your secret admiror. Taylor asked them if that will work. They told Taylor it will work because they have been doing for weeks to Troy and Zeke. Taylor was shock about what they just told her. They told Taylor that she can not tell anyone about what they told her. Taylor promise that she would not say anything to anyone as long as they help her get Chad**

**Sharpay was glad her brother Ryan was hanging out with the guys. They did not want Ryan to know what they were doing. So Sharpay took Gabriella and Taylor home and then she went back to her house. Not too long after Sharpay got home, Rayn had arrived at home too. So the next day Taylor left Chad a love note in his locker. Gabriella left another love note in Troy's locker and Sharpay left another love note in Zeke's locker too. Gabriella and Sharpay have been leaving love notes to Troy and Zeke for two weeks.**

**Later on after school when Gabriella went into her locker she found a red rose with a love note attached to it. She went to show and tell Sharpay what she found in her locker. Sharpay had found a red rose and love note with it in her locker and wanted to show Gabriella it. When Gabriella got to Sharpay she show her the red rose and love note she found in her locker and Sharpay said she got the same thing too. They did not know who gave them the red rose and love note.**

**Chad got to his locker and found a love note and read it. Troy and Zeke came out of no where and ask him what was up. Chad told Troy and Zeke that he is getting love notes from a secret admiror too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next day Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor ran into Kelsi and asked her if she want to be friends with them. Kelsi said sure why not. Kelsi asked Gabriella,Sharpay and Taylor if they could help her get with Ryan. Sharpay said to Kelsi you like my brother Ryan. Kelsi told Sharpay yes she likes Ryan and so they said they would help her get with Ryan. So they told Kelsi to leave Ryan love notes in his locker but sign them as from your secret admiror,Kelsi said okey will do then.**

**Troy, Zeke and Chad were still trying to figure out who their secret admirors were. So they tried to come up with a plan to catch thier secret admirors. What they did not know was Kelsi over heard them talking. So Kelsi went to find Sharpay to tell her what she just heard. Kelsi found Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor and told them what she heard. Sharpay then said that they should wait two days before they place the next love note in the guys lockers but Kelsi can leave her love note for Ryan in his locker.**

**A few days later Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor start again putting love notes in the guys lockers. Troy,Zeke and Chad found another love note in their locker. Chad was on a mission to find out who his secret admiror was. So after school Chad went home to plan a way to catch his secret admiror.**

**That night Gabriella had decide to figure out away to show herself to Troy as his secret admiror. She decide to leave for school in the morning early and set something up in the gym. Then she was going to leave a love note with directions for him to follow.**

**Troy went to his locker and open it to find another love note but it had directions. So he followed the directions which end at the gym and he went into the gym to find a blanket spread on the floor with a picnic basket sitting on it. Then he saw the a note and it read would you like know who your secret admiror is, if you do just turn around. When Troy turn around he saw Gabriella and smiled at her. Gabriella told Troy she is his secret admiror. Troy went over to her and said i am glad it was you that was my secret admiror. So they had lunch together in the gym and before they went to their next class Troy ask Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend.**

**PS. Please Reveiw! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So the next day Gabriella went to her locker and found a love note with a red rose from her secret admiror and what she did not know was Troy Bolton was her secret admiror. Troy decide he would reveal himself to Gabriella as her secret admiror sometime later on that night of thier date. Troy was figuring how to do it.**

**So later on after school Gabriella did not see her boyfriend Troy and wondered where he was at because they were suppose to meet after school in the parking lot, but his car was gone already. Gabriella was really angry with her boyfriend Troy Bolton. So she decide to go home get her homework done and then call Sharpay to see if she wanted to go to the mall shopping. So Gabriella finished her homework and then called Sharpay and ask her do you want to go shopping. Sharpay told Gabriella sure lets go shopping and I am on my way to pick you up.**

**Sharpay pick up Gabriella and they headed to the mall. They did alot of shopping and then they went out for dinner. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay over night at her house and Gabriella said yes she would love too. They first went to Gabriella's house so she could pick up some clothes and her school bag too. On there way to Sharpay's house Gabriella told her about her boyfriend Troy standing her up after school when they were suppose to meet in the school parking lot. Sharpay told Gabriella that maybe he forgot about it. Gabriella told Sharpay that he would not forget about meeting her on the school parking lot.**

**They arrive at Sharpay's house and Gabriella took her stuff in the house to the room she would be staying in. Then Sharpay went to put the stuff she had bought away. Gabriella's cell phone rang and it was Taylor asking where she was at. Gabriella told Taylor that she is at Kelsi's place and not to worry. After she got off the phone with Taylor, she called Kelsi and asked her to cover for her. Kelsi asked Gabriella why she had to cover for her and Gabriella told her that she is pissed at her boyfriend Troy and that she does not want him to find her. Gabriella told Kelsi why she is mad at Troy and told her that she is staying at Sharpay's and does not want anyone to know. Kelsi told Gabriella she would cover for her. Gabriella thank Kelsi for doing this for her. After Gabriella got off her phone with Kelsi, she went to see if Sharpay was in her room.**

**Gabriella enter Sharpay's room and asked Sharpay what she was doing. Sharpay said she was straighting her clothes in her closet. Gabriella asked Sharpay not to tell anyone or Troy that she was here. Sharpay told Gabriella she would not tell Troy or their friends. Later on Ryan came home and saw his sister Sharpay and Gabriella watching a movie. Gabriella asked Ryan not to tell her boyfriend Troy that she was here and she told Ryan why. Ryan told Gabriella he would never leave his girlfriend Kelsi at school if they were suppose to meet.**

**Gabriella told Ryan that she believes he would not do something like that to Kelsi, like Troy did to her. Meanwhile Troy was on his way over to his girlfriend Gabriella's house to see her. When he got to Gabriella's house , he saw it was quiet and dark with no movement. He then went to her balcony and looked in her room to see she was not there. Troy wondered where Gabriella was at.**

**Troy did not know that his girlfriend Gabriella was mad at him. So Troy went looking for her. Chad called Troy and asked him what he was up to. Troy told Chad that he is looking for his girlfriend Gabriella. Chad said to Troy isn't she at home hoops and Troy told Chad that she was not at home. So after Chad hung up with Troy, he called Taylor and asked her if she knew where Gabriella was at. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that Gabriella was staying the night at Kelsi's. Chad asked how she knows that and Taylor told Chad that she called Gabriella earlier. After Chad and Taylor got done talking on the phone, Chad called Troy back to tell him where Gabriella was at. Troy answered his phone and Chad told him where Gabriella was at.**

**Troy told Chad he will see Gabriella tomorrow at school then. So Troy went home and to bed. The next day at school Gabriella was avoiding Troy as best as she could . Gabriella was not ready to talk or face Troy yet. Troy could not figure out why his girlfriend Gabriella was avoiding him all day. After school Gabriella left with Sharpay and went back to Sharpay's house.**

**Troy went and found Kelsi and asked her if she knew why Gabriella was avoiding him. Kelsi says i will tell you why but do not tell her i told you okey. Troy told Kelsi he would not tell Gabriella that she told him. Kelsi told Troy that Gabriella is mad at him because the other day he did not meet her in the school parking alot like they were suppose too. Troy told Kelsi that he was planning a romantic date for them and that he kind of forgot about meeting her in the school parking lot. Kelsi said that explains it. You need to go find Gabriella and tell her what you just told me.**

**Troy told Kelsi that he does not know where Gabriella is at. Kelsi told him that she is with Sharpay and might be at Sharpay's house. Troy thanked Kelsi for telling him and he left to go to Sharpay's house. When Troy got to Sharpay's house ,He went to the door and knock. Sharpay answered the door and asked Troy what he was doing here and Troy told Sharpay that he knows Gabriella is with her. Troy told Sharpay he want to talk to Gabriella to explain about the other day. Sharpay told him that Gabriella does not want to talk or see his face at all. So Troy told Sharpay the whole story about the other day and Sharpay said so that is what happen.**

**Troy told Sharpay he will leave and not come back. So Troy left Sharpay's house with alot of saddness. While he was driving home he started crying his eyes out. When he got home Troy just went to his room and did not come out for the rest of the night. Four days went by and Troy stopped going to school and just stayed in his room. Troy even quit playing basketball and he was hardly eating. All he did was cry, Troy's parents were getting really worried about him. Troy was not talking to anyone either. So one night Troy pack two bags and put them in his car and left town. Troy decided to leave because he could not stay in the same town as Gabriella. Troy decided to head to Montana and live there for awhile. He decided also to change his name and find job when he was ready to.**

**Chad started getting really worried about Troy. The next day at school Gabriella notice Troy still was not in school and it had been six days now and she started worrying about him too. No one knew Troy had left town and was not coming back any time soon. Kelsi ask Gabriella if she was still mad at Troy and she told Kelsi she was no longer mad at him. Kelsi told Gabriella that Troy had went over to Sharpay's house to talk to her and explain about that day but Sharpay told him you did not want to talk to him or see his face. Kelsi told Gabriella what Troy told her and that he was going to tell you himself. Gabriella felt bad for advoiding and being mad at Troy.**

**Back at the Bolton house Troy's parents had not heard from him and the night he left , he did not leave any note. His parents could not figure out why he left town. Gabriella went to the Bolton house to see if he was home but his mom told her he left and that they had not see or heard from him since. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she was mad Troy because he did not meet her after school in the parking lot that one day they were suppose to meet and that she had been avoiding him. She also told his mom she wasn't talking to him either. Then Gabriella left the Bolton house and went home to cry.**

**Meanwhile Troy was in Montana living in a one bedroom apartment and he got a part time job. Troy change his looks and his name. Troy was going by the name Angel Richardson now. While living in montana he still was not eating hardly and was always sad. He never smiled again and was getting thin slowly. He still thought about Gabriella all the time. There were times that Angel aka Troy want to go back home but he just could not go back knowing Gabriella would still be avoiding him and so he just decided to stay put in Montana.**

**Gabriella was really missing her boyfriend Troy. She cried every night and day. She start to eating less and was not sleeping at all. All she would do was cry all night for Troy. At school she was letting her grades slip and she became mute and totally stop talking. None of her friends could get her to talk to them. Gabriella was going in a down spiral and nothing could stop it. The friends were really worried about Gabriella and they knew the one person that would bring her out of this was Troy, but they did not know where he was. The friends knew Gabriella was slowly dying inside and there was nothing they could do. Gabriella even let her looks go to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Two months went by and Gabriella was still eating less. She still was not talking and had not stop crying at all. Gabriella felt empty inside. When she was at school she just kept to herself and avoiding her friends. When her friends would see her they could see the saddness and when they saw her eyes there was no sparkle inside them at all. The friends also noticed that Gabriella was starting to look thinner looked lifeless to them. Chad and Taylor wanted the old Gabriella back and so did the other friends. But they all new that was impossibe because Troy was gone.**

**Troy was still in Montana and working. Troy was still eating less and was not talking to anyone. Troy kept to himself and was still really sad. But he still would not go back home. He had not been sleeping and all he did was cry alot when he was by himself. But he still wonder how Gabriella was and if she was happy with out him being there. Troy was still in love with Gabriella no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, his heart would not let him. So that night while he was crying, he did some major thinking too.**

**Chad told Taylor he could not believe his best friend Troy would up and leave with out saying goodbye. Taylor told Chad that he was right about that. Chad said to Taylor that what if Troy never comes back. Taylor said to Chad that if he does not come back soon that they will lose Gabriella for good. Chad knew that Taylor was right. Gabriella just cried and never got any sleep. Gabriella no longer smile and was no longer happy. Her happiness was gone and was not coming back. When her mom was home she would try to get Gabriella to eat but she would only eat two bites of food and that all. Gabriella then quit school too because she did not want to be there anymore. She stay in her room and never left it. If she was not in her room crying she was down stairs in the living room watching tv. Gabriella was looking like a zombie or the walking dead. Gabriella did not care about herself any more. Gabriella was in deep saddness. Even in the state she was in she still was very much in love with Troy Bolton and wondered if she would ever see him again.**

**Troy decide to reach out to Chad and hope he was not mad at him for leaving. So that night he called Chad to talk to him. Chad answered the phone, asked who is this and Troy used is new identy name and said this is Angel Richardson. Chad says back to him i do not know who you are or how you got my number. Angel told him he meant a guy name Troy a few months ago. Chad said that he had friend name Troy who left. Angel told Chad that when he meant Troy he was really sad and in bad shape. Chad asked Angel if when he talk to Troy if he told him about the girlfriend that he left behind. Angel told Chad that this Troy he talk too did not say anything about having a girlfriend. Well Chad said to Angel that he does have a girlfriend, but the last time i saw Troy's girlfriend she had become mute and distance from everyone. Angel asked Chad what he meant that she was mute. Chad told Angel that after Troy left and had not been seen days his girlfriend just stop talking and has not talked since. Chad also told Angel that Gabriella has quit school and never leaves the house any more.**

**Chad told Angel that Troy's girlfriend is in really bad shape. Angel asked Chad what he means that Troy's girlfriend is in bad shape. Chad said to Angel if you see Troy again tell him what i am about to tell you about his girlfriend Gabriella. His girlfriend will eat very little, she has had no sleep and all she does is cry every day and night from what her mom has told me. Not only that but she let herself go and she is slipping way more and more every day and there is nothing we can do. Chad told Angel that they have tried to help and nothing works. Angel aka Troy did not realize that his leaving had that effect on his girlfriend Gabriella. So he said good bye to Chad on the phone.**

**Taylor asked Chad who he was talking to on the phone. Chad told Taylor that he was talking to a guy name Angel who had talked to Troy a month ago. Taylor said oh and do you know what his last name was and Chad told Taylor he had no clue what Angel's last name was.**

**Mean while Troy realize that he needs to go back home to Gabriella. So he decides to go back home long enough to get Gabriella and bring her back with him to Montana. So that night he leaves and heads back home. Troy arrived back and went straight to Gabriella's house. Gabriella was asleep on the couch. Troy tip toe up to her room and packed her stuff and put it in his car. Then he picked Gabriella up quietly and her purse and jacket too. He took and put Gabriella in his car and put the seat belt on her . He shut the passager door quietly and got back in the driver side. He drove them out of town and head back to Montana with her.**

**Troy did leave Gabriella's mom a note to let her know she was with him and that not to worry. Troy had arrived back in Montana and head to the house he was living in now. When he got to the house he took Gabriella to his room and layed her on the bed. Then he went and got her stuff. He brought her stuff in the house and he also brought her jacket and purse in too. Then he locked up his car and went back in the house. Troy then locked the door and went up stairs to his bedroom. He got ready for bed and then crawled in next to Gabriella and put his arms around her. Not long after he did that, he fell alsleep too. The next morning Gabriella woke up in Troys arms and in his bed with him. She felt that she was in a really safe place. Then she wondered where she was at and how she had gotten there too.**

**Not long after Gabriella woke up, Troy start to wake up next to her. Gabriella turn her head and her brown eyes meant Troys blue eyes. She could not believe it was Troy and that she was with him again. Troy said to Gabriella morning beautiful. Gabriella at first thought her eyes were playing tricks on her and then Troy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Gabriella's first words out of her mouth were Troy? Troy told Gabriella that it is really me. Gabriella put her arms around Troy and told him i love you and Troy told Gabriella i love you too. Then they got up and got dressed for the day. After that they went to eat breakfast together. After breakfast Troy told Gabriella he was sorry for that one day and Gabriella told Troy she forgives him. Troy explain to Gabriella why he left home and she understood.**

**So Troy told Gabriella that they are in Montana. Gabriella said how long have you been living here and Troy told her, he had been living in Montana for three months. Troy went back to his real name but he did tell Gabriella he had change his name for awhile. Gabriella asked him what name he went by and Troy told her the name was Angel Richardson. Troy said to Gabriella that he is back to his real name. Gabriella was glad that he was using his real name.**

**So One month later Troy and Gabriella were eating really good. Troy and Gabriella had their first date at a lake in Montana. On their date they had a picnic dinner then they walked by the lake. Then Gabriella had Troy chase her by the lake and he caught her and then took her into the lake and they splashed each other for awhile. After they got out of the lake, they went to dry off. They put dry clothes on and then looked at the stars in the sky. They stayed at the cabin that was by the lake that night. The next day they went back to the house and relaxed for awhile.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella talk about going back home and stuff. They decided to wait another month before going back and also decide to find a place back home for them to live together in. So that night when they went to bed , they had smiles on their faces. They went to sleep in each others arms.**

**Chad and the others did not know that Troy had come back once for Gabriella. The friends did not know that Gabriella was with Troy right now. The friends did not know that Troy and Gabriella were coming back to town either.**

**PS. Please Review! Thanks.**

**What will happen in the next chapter? I will give you all a small hit Troyella will have a second date but that is all i will say for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next day after Troy and Gabriella's first date, things were alot better with Troy and Gabriella. That day Troy and Gabriella talk some more about going back home soon. They enjoy the rest of the day having fun together. That night Troy and Gabriella went out on their second date. They went to a little cafe and had a nice dinner. After dinner they went for a walk by the lake and then they went home to watch a movie. Once the movie was over they went to bed.**

**The next day Troy had to work at his part time job. While Troy was at work, Gabriella was planning something romantic. Gabriella decided that her and Troy were going to make love that night after he got home from work. So she put rose pedals on the bed in the bedroom. Then she made a trail of rose pedals that would lead Troy to the bedroom. She had every thing ready to go. So she went and took a shower. After Gabriella got done with her shower, she put on a sexy blue teddy. Now she was waiting for Troy to come home.**

**Troy got off work and was heading home to Gabriella. Troy did not know what romantic surprise Gabriella had waiting for him. When Troy walked into the house he saw rose petals on the floor leading to the bedroom and he followed them to the bedroom. When Troy open the bed door he saw Gabriella on the bed wearing a blue teddy. Troy had a smile on his face. Gabriella got off the bed and went over to Troy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Troy responded back to the kissed and he told Gabriella that she look sexy in the blue teddy. Gabriella said to Troy make love to me and Troy asked her if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy she was ready and so they made love that night twice before going to sleep.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up naked in each others arms. Troy said to Gabriella that it was amazing and Gabriella said it sure was. So they got up and took a shower together and made love twice that morning before getting dressed for the day. They went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. So Troy and Gabriella called Kelsi to asked her if she can keep a secret and also help them with something too. Kelsi told them that she will keep the secret they tell her and she said that she will help them too. So Kelsi said what's up and they told her that they were coming back home next month. Kelsi said i am glad you two are together now and are coming back home. Kelsi told them that she will not tell anyone that they are coming back home or that they are together.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got off the phone with Kelsi, they went to the living room to watch a movie together. When the movie got done , they decided to go to the grocery store to get a couple of things. When they got done at the store, they took the stuff home to put it away. Then they went out to dinner and after dinner went for a drive around the lake. Then Troy and Gabriella went home for the night. They went to their bedroom and made love twice before going to bed.**

**Their was one week left of the month before they head back home. So Troy and Gabriella talked about it again. They decided to start packing their stuff the next day. So they were ready to go back home. So that day Troy went to the place where he was working at and told them he was quiting because he was moving back home. Then Troy headed back home to Gabriella to help her pack their stuff up. So Troy got home and help Gabriella with the packing. Troy started putting the stuff that was packed so far in the car. After he and Gabriella were done packing , they sat down and watched another movie before going to bed. After the movie was done they headed to their bedroom and made love before going to sleep for the night.**

**Back home their friends did not know they were coming home. A month before the friends learned from Gabriella's mom that Troy came back and got Gabriella and then left with her back to where ever he was living at. The friends were glad that Gabriella was with Troy now. The friends were really missing Troy and Gabriella alot.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella finished their packing and then had the rest of the day to themselves. Later that day they went to the lake to have fun before they leave Montana the next day. So that night they finished putting the rest of their stuff in the car. Then they watched a couple of movies before they went to bed. After they finished the last movie they went to their bedroom and made love before going to sleep for the night.**

**PS. Please Review! thanks.**

**What will happen in the next Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So the next day Troy and Gabriella left montana and headed back home to Albuquerque, New Mexico. They at lunch time stopped some where to get something to eat. Then Troy and Gabriella were back on the road to home. They did not get back into Albuquerque, New Mexico till around 11:45 pm and they decided to stay at a hotel for the night. So they got checked into their hotel room and when they got to their room, they started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went to the bed and started making love. They made love four times that night. After they finish making love , they went to sleep in each others arms.**

**Back in Albuquerque,New Mexico their friends were really missing them and so were thier parents too. Kelsi was the only one that knew Troy and Gabriella were coming back home. The friends were in for a surprise and they did not know it. What none of them did not know was they were back in town. Kelsi could not wait to see their face when they see Troy and Gabriella back.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella went house hunting and they found a four bedroom and three bathroom house on the same block as Troy's parents lived on. So Troy and Gabriella bought the house and moved into it the same day. Later on that afternoon they got settled in their new house. They got everything put away and then they relaxed for awhile. That night Troy and Gabriella made love all over the house before they got to their bedroom and went to bed for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up not feeling well and she ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After she finished throwing up in the toilet, she took and brushed her teeth. Gabriella took a shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella made a doctor's appointment for that day. Her doctor's appointment was at 1:35 pm in the afternoon.**

**Troy woke up to find Gabriella not in bed with him. So he got up and took a shower. Troy got dressed for the day. Troy went down stairs and found Gabriella in the kitchen eating something. So Troy got himself something to eat too. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating , they shared a kiss on the lips. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she made a doctor's appointment to find out why she has been feeling sick lately. Troy asked Gabriella what time her doctor's appointment was. She told him it was at 1:35pm this afternoon. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted him to come with her and she told Troy yes i want you to come with me.**

**That afternoon Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor's appointment. Troy waited for Gabriella in the waiting room while she was seeing the doctor. Gabriella told the doctor what her symptums were. So the doctor had Gabriella take a pregnancy test, to see if she was pregnant. So Gabriella took the pegnancy test. They had to wait three minutes before looking at the pregnancy test. While they waited for the test , the doctor checked Gabriella over. The doctor looked at the pregnancy test and it was positive. The doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant. Gabriella asked the doctor if she could go get Troy for her. The doctor told Gabriella that she will go get Troy for her and then go get the sona gram machine so they can find out how far long she is. Troy was still in the waiting room sitting and waiting for Gabriella to get done with the doctor. The doctor came over to Troy in the waiting room and told him that Gabriella wants to see him and the doctor took him to the room she was in. Then the doctor went to get the sona gram machine.**

**Troy enter the room that his girlfriend Gabriella was in and asked her what was wrong. Gabriella asked Troy how he would feel about being a dad. Troy told her that he would love to be a dad. So Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant and Troy had a smile across his face. Then the doctor came in with the sona gram machine. So the doctor did a sona gram on Gabriella. The doctor told Gabriella that she is two months pregnant and she gave her the vitamins she needs to take. Gabriella set another doctor's appoinment for the next month. Troy and Gabriella left the doctor's and went to get something to eat.**

**Troy and Gabriella were really happy that they were going to have a baby. The place they went to eat at hired Troy to work there on certain days. Troy and Gabriella had a great day because they found out they are having a baby and Troy got a job too. Troy and Gabriella decided to visit his parents to let them know they were back in town. So that night they headed over to his parents house and when they got there, they went to the door to knock on it. Lucille answered the door and when she open the door to see two people standing there in front of her. Lucille could not believe her son Troy and Gabriella were back in town. Lucille went over to her son and hugged him. She let them in the house and they went inside. Jack asked Lucille who was at the door and she told him to come look for himself. When Jack saw his son Troy and his son's girlfriend Gabriella standing there before him and he could not believe they were back in town.**

**They all went into the living and sat down to talk. Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they have some news to tell them. The parents asked them what the news is. So Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they are having a baby and that Gabriella is two months pregnant. Lucille said i am going to be a grandma and they told her yes you are. Jack could not believe he was going to be a grandpa. Troy's parents were happy for them. So after they visit for awhile with his parents they got up and left for home.**

**PS. Please Reveiw! Thanks**

**Do you think in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella will let their friends know they are back in town?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**It had been two months since Troy and Gabriella had come back to their hometown. Troy was planning a romantic night for Gabriella and he was also going to be proposing to her too. Gabriella was six months pregnant with Troy's baby and she was visiting with Lucille Bolton that day. After she finish visiting Lucille Bolton, she headed to the cementary to visit her dad's grave. She talk to his grave for two hours and then left the cementary. As she was heading back home she noticed that someone was following her in a black car. Gabriella pulled her car in the parking spot at the park and got out of it. She then locked her car and put the alarm on. Gabriella went to a park bench and sat down.**

**While she was sitting on the park bench looking around , then she saw two guys wearing a black mask on their heads. Gabriella knew that being six months pregnant she would not be able to out run them. The two guys that were wearing black masked grab her and took her around a building and beated her up. Then they took her to the Bolton house and threw her on the porch with a note to Jack Bolton. Then they left before they got caught.**

**Mean while Troy was wondering were his girlfriend Gabriella was at. Troy had every thing set up for Gabriella and his romantic night together. Back at Jack Bolton's house Gabriella was laying on the porch with a note taped on her for Jack Bolton. Lucille had heard the bang noise on the door and so she went to check it out. When Lucille Bolton open the door, she saw Gabriella beaten up with a note taped on her. Lucille called her husband to help her get Gabriella in the house. When Jack came to the door and saw Gabriella beaten up and the note tape on her to him. So Jack pick up Gabriella and took and put her on the couch. Then Jack took and read the note.**

**After Jack read that note he was really pissed and so he called the cops and told them about the note and his son Troy's girlfriend Gabriella getting beaten up. So a cop was on their way over to Jack's house. Lucille was tending to Gabriella when she told her husband that he needs to called Troy and tell him what happen to Gabriella. So Jack called his son Troy to tell him about what happen to Gabriella. Lucille got the blood clean up off Gabriella's face. Gabriella was slowly coming too and she was saying Troy's name alot. Troy was on his way to his parents house to be with Gabriella. Jack told his wife that Troy is on his way. Not long after Jack said that , Troy had arrived. Gabriella then started screaming for Troy. Troy came in the house and ran over to Gabriella who started clingy on him. Troy told Gabriella that every thing is going to be okey and that she is safe.**

**The two cops showed up and got Jacks statement and the note from him. Then they need to ask Gabriella a few questions. Gabriella at first was not going to but Troy talked her into it. Gabriella told the cop every thing that happen to her. After the cop left Troy's parents ask Gabriella if she was okey. She told them she was fine. Gabriella ask her boyfriend Troy to take her to the hospital to get check out and so to see if the baby was okey. So Troy took Gabriella to the hospital to get check out and they found out the baby was okey and went home. Troy took Gabriella to their bedroom and Gabriella saw the the roses petals on the bed, she smiled at Troy. So when she smiled at Troy, he decide to propose to her right then and there. So he set her on the bed and then went down on one knee with a black velvet ring box in his hand. Troy open the black velvet ring box and in it had a beautiful ring. Troy told Gabriella he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Troy said to Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife Gabriella Montez. Gabriella was in shock at first and then she told Troy Yes I will marry you. I love you Troy Bolton.**

**PS . Please Reveiw!**

**What would you like to see happen in the next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to let their friend know they were back in town. Troy and Gabriella called Kelsi to asked her to get the friends together at the park. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that she will get everyone at the park. So after Troy and Gabriella end their called with Kelsi, they got ready to meet their friends in the park. Troy and Gabriella hope their friends were not going to be mad at them for not letting them know they were back in town alot sooner.**

**Mean while The friends asked Kelsi why they have to meet in the park for and she told them it was a surprise. So the friends got ready to go to the park to find out what the surprise was. The friends arrived at the park before Troy and Gabriella showed up. Kelsi told the friends that they will like this surprise. So Kelsi with the friends waited for Troy and Gabriella to show up. Kelsi then saw Troy and Gabriella coming their way. Troy and Gabriella saw Kelsi with the rest of the gang. Chad and the other friends were happy that Troy and Gabriella were back.**

**Troy and Gabriella with their friends went back to their house to hang out and also to catch up. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella how they have been. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they were engaged and also having a baby together too. The friends congratulated Troy and Gabriella on their engagement and having a baby together. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to finish high school. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they would be finishing high school online and also doing their college online too. So after they all got caught up , they watched a movie together. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends if they want to stay over night and the friends said they would love too. So the friends made a quick trip home to get some clothes and stuff before going back to Troy and Gabriella's house for the night.**

**Troy and Gabriella were about done planning their wedding. Troy and Gabriella decide not do a bachlor or bacholette party. Troy and Gabriella decide just to have party together to celebrate them getting married the next and Taylor were not happy about not being able to throw a bachlor and bachlolette party for them. But they went with what Troy and Gabriella wanted. Kelsi and Ryan were fighting over something stupid. The friends were happy that Troy and Gabriella were going to be married to each other.**

**Sharpay and Zeke were expecting a baby together and they were engage to get married in four months. Jason and Martha got into a fight to over something he did. Troy and Gabriella hope their friends make up before their wedding day which was the next day. So Troy and Gabriella left their friends to work out their problems.**

**The rest of the night Troy and Gabriella were sleeping together and they also made love a few times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella could not believe they were getting married the next day.**

**So Ryan and Kelsi made up after Troy and Gabriella left them. Ryan propose to Kelsi and she said yes. So that night Ryan and Kelsi were engage to get married.**

**Jason and Martha also made up and decide to go out on a date together and see where it takes them. The friends could not wait for Troy and Gabriella's wedding which was the next and Taylor were making out and ended up in one of the guest rooms making love several times that night.**

**All the friends stay at theTroy and Gabriella's house and then the next day they would leave from there to the church for the wedding.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N Sorry for the chapter being like this. I wrote this real fast like. The chapters that i had for this one 10 did belong with this story. Sorry again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 10**

**3 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella were now married and have three kids and one on the way. They started their own business from their home which is doing really well. Troy and Gabriella still keep in touch with their friends when they are not busy. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to see what else was in store for them in the future.**

**Chad and Taylor are married with two kids and one on the way. Chad is a basketball coach and Taylor was a science teacher. They still keep in touch with their friends too when they are not busy.**

**Zeke and Sharpay are married and have two kids and twins on the way. Zeke is a full time cook and Sharpay is a actress / singer. They still keep in touch with their friends too.**

**Ryan and Kelsi are married with one kid and twins on the way too. Ryan is a dance teacher and Kelsi is a music teacher.**

**The rest of the friends were married with kids too. they had really good jobs and a good life together.**

**The End**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
